The Monster Unleashed
by butterflyboy
Summary: What would happen if, after an unfortunate series of events, Naruto decided to leave Konoha for Suna. NaruXTem later in story. Powerful Naruto later in story. Sasuke WILL die in chapter 3, non-negotiable.
1. Prologue

Prologue

AN: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto, and I am not going to place this again, because I think its stupid. I mean seriously, why would the owner of Naruto write fanfic?

Naruto was sitting in the academy, when something amazing and terrifying happened. Iruka-sensei came flying through the wall and Naruto heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine.

"Stay out of my way Iruka, I NEED to kill the DEMON!" A silver haired ninja came rushing through the hole Iruka made. The ninja had a navy blue mask covering the lower half of his face, and his headband covering his left eye, he was wearing the regulation Jonin outfit and had a crazed look in his eyes.

The ninja looked around the room, and upon spotting Naruto, locked eyes with him and shouted "DEMON". He grabbed his right arm with his left hand, and a ball of lightning appeared in his outstretched palm, accompanied by the sound of a thousand angry birds.

The ninja rushed at Naruto, and thrust his hand through Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he heard the ninja say "Finally... the Demon... for Rin".

The last thing Naruto saw before he fainted from the pain was Sarutobi Ojii-san running at Him and The ninja with his Summon/Staff Enma in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alright, I give, openoffice wins, ill just put a big POOF in between the parts that need to be seperated.

Sorry for the multiple updates of the same chapter for the people who put the story on alert, im using openoffice, and im trying to figure out a way to seperate parts that need to be seperated. For now ill just quadruple space between places that need to be seperated.

I got a review from the last chapter asking me to make the chapters longer. Well, I already had Chapter 1 written, so this one will be kinda short too. I've yet to decide whether Haku should live or die yet, so ill be taking votes ^^. Reviews are this story's lifeblood, so I would like anyone who can to review, even if it's only 1 word like: Great... or Sucks... Thank you.

POOF

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, in what he recognized as Sarutobi Ojii-san's mansion. As he slowly came to awareness, he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw that it was a fox, sitting on his wound. When he saw his wound, memory came flooding back to him, and he sat bolt upright, scanning the room for the ninja.

"It's okay Naruto, I killed him" Sarutobi said, noticing the look on Naruto's face. Naruto's mind reeled as he took in all that had happened.

-Flashback-

A woman bent down, and offered her hand to Naruto.

"Hello little one, my name is Rin, would you like to come to lunch with me?"She asked, a pleasant look on her face. Naruto, realizing she wasn't going to hurt him, took her hand, and for the first time smiled.

POOF

"Naruto, this is my boyfriend Hatake Kakashi" Rin told Naruto, "Kakashi, this is my otouto Naruto" she informed Kakashi. She had found Naruto in the alley almost 2 months ago, and they had instantly bonded.

-End Flashback-

'Rin' Naruto thought, 'If only I was strong enough'. He started to remember, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

-Flashback-

'No...' the thought kept repeating in Naruto's mind as he saw something horrible. Four ANBU had tried to kill him, but when Rin interfered, they turned their sights to her and started to beat and rape her.

Naruto knew she had been through worse in the captivity of the Kumo ninja, but his tears still flowed. What unleashed his anger was when one ANBU, with a swift movement, slid a kunai into his hand and slit Rin's throat, cutting deep enough to make sure she'd die, but shallow enough to make sure she'd die slowly.

When that happened, Naruto curled into a ball, literally shaking with anger. The ANBU made the mistake of thinking he was shaking with fear, and one called out to him.

"Hey demon, are you crying over your whore? Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon" and the man started to laugh. He walked over to kick Naruto, but was stopped when Naruto's hand flashed out to wrap around his throat.

"**Don't you Fucking talk about her like that"** Naruto growled out, slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. **"She was a better person than you'll EVER be, you wanted a Demon, well now YOU HAVE ONE!" **Naruto roared out the last part, squeezing the man's neck hard enough to sever his head from his body.

The other three ANBU notice something they should've noticed before, Naruto had claws, fox ears, and two red tails swinging behind him. Naruto rushed forward and sliced through two of the ANBU, killing them instantly, while his tails smashed the last one into the ground.

Once he was sure that all four ANBU were dead, he walked back to Rin. As he got back to her, he noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears, and her cheeks were wet.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you" She whispered, "No, Never say that Rin-nee, I should've been strong enough to protect you" he whispered back, tears flowing from his eyes.

Rin smiled once more, before she passed into the void. After that day, it seemed that all emotions with the exception of anger, and sadness on matters concerning Rin, died with her.

-End Flashback-

His fright was the first time he'd shown any emotion in 5 years. (He's 11, Rin died when he was 6)

He suddenly remembered the fox on his chest. 'ummmm, what is this fox doing here' he thought, **'I brought it here, to help me heal your wound. As a reward for it, I have appointed it your personal pet, or familiar if you prefer'** the kyuubi thought back at him.

Naruto absently petted the fox, as he prepared to talk to Sarutobi. "Hey Ojii-san, when are the genin exams?" Naruto asked him. Sarutobi sighed, of course Naruto would want to get back to business as usual.

"The genin exams are in two days" sighed Sarutobi. Without another word, Naruto and the fox, got up and left via the window.

Sarutobi sighed once more, "You can come out Anko-chan" he said with a tired voice. A purple haired woman came out of the shadows. She was wearing a mesh shirt, a skirt, and a tan trench coat barely concealing her ample breasts.

"Hey old man, I want to be his jonin sensei" she told him. The hokage thought for a minute, before she saw a mischievous glint in his eye. "Request granted Anko-chan" he told her.

Anko thought she should be more worried about the glint in the old man's eyes, but thought nothing of it, and left through the window, leaving the old man to think.

'You're going to hate me for this Anko-chan' he thought to himself, lightly chuckling.


End file.
